MySims Stranded
This Article is Under Construction, so um, this isn't final and it's based off of the MySims Kingdom Wii page.-- New Features The game has new features to its predecessor MySims, where there are fewer loading screens, and most of them feature interactive cutscenes. The frame has been improved for smoother animation. Item creation has been dropped and decorating a Sim's Home is done with pre-fabricated items obtained by finishing quests where you are asked to find several specific essences and trade them for scrolls, that gives you the ability to make new items. Essences are no longer needed to build or paint, instead you use "Mana Points" which can be obtained by performing certain activities like mining. Also the game includes a new building interface and a storyline unlike the first MySims. thumb|right|300px|The MySims Kingdom trailer video The Roving Wandolier MySims Kingdom begins as good King Roland holds a contest for a new Wandolier. A Wandolier is a glorified construction worker, but garners its name from the magical scepter (or wand) that you are given to perform your duties. Unlike a construction worker, there is no heavy lifting, bag lunches, or wolf-whistling female passersby in MySims Kingdom. Everything is done with a wave of your wand. After winning the contest and a short tutorial, you are let lose in the world to work your building magic. The world of MySims Kingdom is no longer constricted to just one town. You now have a veritable cornucopia of islands to traverse and build about. Each island has its own theme and special items to build. There will be many different islands once the game is released, including Rocket Reef, Cowboy Junction and Spookane. The Essence of Construction Like MySims, MySims Kingdom utilizes “essences” as the building blocks of the world. Items are built by using scrolls which are like recipe cards for the various items. A scroll will tell you what essences and how many of each you will need to construct objects, a dresser or stairs for example. Essence can be collected by shaking trees, digging up the ground or by socializing with the various island residents. Once you have collected the required essences, you can go into build mode and build your own version of the item using a blue print and a variety of geometric shapes and decorations. Characters * The Capital King Roland, Princess Butter, Marlon the Wizard, Elmira Clamp, Lyndsay, Buddy, Barney Cull *'Renée's Nature Preserve' Renée *'Cowboy Junction' Sheriff Ginny, Chef Gino, Ol' Gabby, Rusty the Robber, Roxie Road *'The Forest of the Elves' Leaf, Proto-Makoto, Petal, Hopper *'Rocket Reef' Dr. F, Alexa Lexington, Vic Vector, T.O.B.O.R. *'Spookane' Goth Boy, Yuki, Grandma Ruthie, Morcubus, Zombie Carl *'Trevor Island' Trevor Verily, Gordon, Linda *'Candypalooza' DJ Candy Supergroove, Sapphire, Zack *'Cutopia' Duchess Beverly, Lord Daniel, Violet Nightshade, Poppy, Sir Spencer *'The Uncharted Isle' Sir Vincent, Gonk, Sylvia *'The Royal Academy' Rosalyn P. Marshall, Travis, Chaz McFreely, Liberty, Summer Returning Characters Buddy, Renée, Ginny, Chef Gino, Roxie Road, Hopper, Makoto, Dr. F, Alexa Lexington, Vic Vector, Goth Boy, Yuki, Grandma Ruthie, Morcubus, Trevor Verily, Linda, Gordon, Violet, Poppy, Sir Spencer, DJ Candy Supergroove, Sir Vincent Skullfinder, Rosalyn P. Marshall, Chaz McFreely, Liberty, Summer, and Travis. New Characters Leaf, Sylvia, Zombie Carl, Zack, Sapphire, T.O.B.O.R. the robot, Ol' Gabby, Rusty the Robber, Barney Cull, King Roland, Marlon the Wizard, Princess Butter, Lyndsay, Petal, Lord Daniel, Duchess Beverly, Proto-Makoto, and Gonk. MySims Character Differences Rosalyn P. Marshall is no longer a mayor but the headmistress of a school called The Royal Academy, and her rose pin is removed as well; Ginny is a sheriff now; Buddy is the Royal Messenger, and wears breeches and similar looking clothing from the last game, but a bit different. Grandma Ruthie gets a spooky makeover after the player and Goth Boy offers to help make her have more customers (but she looks pretty much the same as her original MySims look before the makeover) and lives in Spookane in hopes of boosting cookie sales. Violet has a slightly different appearance, with her hair now up in a ponytail and a different grayish-black dress. Poppy's hair is now brown and wears a green dress instead of overalls. Morcubus has a drastically darker appearance with black hair and a new hairstyle, new eyes and a dark red suit. Goth Boy's skin is paler, but nothing else has really changed. Travis, Liberty, and Summer are now wearing school uniforms. Liberty, however, does not have a band-aid on her nose anymore and her skin is white now. Chaz McFreely has retained his previous appearance of the dim-witted daredevil, and for some reason, isn't wearing any uniform and still is wearing his original outfit. Roxie Road no longer wears her bee suit, but now wears a milk maid dress with bee stripes at the end of her sleeves and dress, but still keeps the antennae, and her hair is now brown as well. Vic Vector now wears a janitor outfit, but after building the rocket in Rocket Reef is wearing an astronaut suit. Elmira is no longer a librarian, but a peasant and pig farmer and wears an old looking ragged dress, although she keeps the same pencils in her hair. Both Linda and Gordon are wearing different clothing to blend in with the "atmosphere" of Trevor Island. Makoto is in her prototype form. Trevor Verily still retains his previous appearance. Hopper rowed to the Forest of the Elves and now lives there, where he has made some friends with a couple of frogs and where he is finding his "inner frog". Chef Gino lives on Cowboy Junction and makes his pizza there. His outfit is not noticeably altered, but if you look carefully, he does not have checkered pants anymore and his top is slightly altered as well. Animals This is a new concept in the game. There are now animals in the game. They include pigs, bunnies, raccoons, dogs, cats, bears, cubs, frogs, unicorns, hedgehogs, spiders,prarie dogs, and a triceratops named Bobaboo. Islands * Candypalooza - A tropical island which plays host to the famous DJ Candy * Capital Island - The first island. A primarily medieval island with poorer parts around the edges. * Cowboy Junction - A western-style, semi-arid island. * Cutopia - An overly cute land, which is lorded over by the tradition-obsessed Duchess Beverly. * Forest of the Elves - An enchanted forest inhabited by elves and unicorns, which has a rock 'n roll theme. * Renée's Nature Preserve - A nature reserve where visitors can pet animals and feed them candy. * Rocket Reef - An eternally dimly lit, secluded island with a scientific theme. * The Royal Academy - An island with a school on it. * Spookane - An eternally dark island with a horror theme. * Trevor Island - An island which plays host to the Shakespearan-style actor Trevor Verily. * The Uncharted Isle - A tropical island stuck in prehistoric times. Category:Games Category:Games